


Snowy Days

by tragicallywicked



Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human AU, i'm already in a winter mood, it's fluff but it's sexy, non vampire, there's a lot of rosalie/emmet mention in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: It's a snowy day, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock don't have to go to work today.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921054
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Snowy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Alice and Jasper stuck in a cabin, human AU
> 
> So @mtwalker sent me this do a moodboard with your favorite season thing yesterday and then I loved the moodboard I made and she made a comment about them stuck inside on a snowy day and I kept thinking about it all day. This did turn out different than I had envisioned but I still loved it, so I hope you all enjoy the sexy fluff too.

It wasn't so much that Jasper hated snow; he literally despised it. Being born and raised in Texas, where all was very much dust and sand all year, he wasn't really used to snow at all. It got everywhere, prevented people from leaving their homes, and turned into disgusting mud when it melted. He truly would never _ever_ get used to the chill winds when he'd have to go out in the morning with a bottle of hot water to _try_ and unmelt it from his car. Or the sensation of how his fingers absolutely froze when he had to shovel snow out of the driveway. But he was doing it for Alice, as he did all in his life.

Today wasn't one of those days where he would have to step out into the cold morning so they could actually make it to work, even though it was a Monday.

He woke up to his alarm and rolled over his beloved to plant a morning kiss to her temple. "Time to wake up, sleepyhead."

"Five more," Alice mumbled, buried deep between her fluffy pillows.

Jasper always gave her those extra minutes. He would punctually go to the kitchen serve their morning brew that, thanks to the machine Esme (his mother-in-law) gave them at their wedding, it was always warm and fresh in the early hours.

Scrolling through his phone, Jasper found the best news of the day: roads were closed due to the snowstorm, and all were advised to stay home. His boss had already texted him not to come in today. He was sure his sister Rosalie, who ran a company with Alice, wouldn't require that his wife go to work today.

Jasper ditched the regular dark brew to pamper up their coffee with some milk, a pinch of pumpkin spice, some whipped cream and cocoa powder on top. It was his wife's pick, after all. Back in the bedroom, Alice stretched and sat up to the delicious smell of her favorite drink invading the room.

"Mhm, what did I do to deserve it?" She beamed at her husband. If there was a sight that Alice enjoyed with sheer delight was how Jasper looked in the morning. His messy blonde curls crawling his face, the heavy eyelids of the hours he didn't sleep, but upmost the crooked smile that seemed to always confess some devious doing.

"Roads are closed, guess we're staying in." He climbed back in bed, handing her the mug that so cheekily read _Mrs_ on it, while he kept the _Mr_ one.

" _Shit_. We had to drive to that project today. Rose must be vile with all the snow." Alice chuckled at the thought of her in-law and associate, getting absolutely mad at the weather. "She was saying yesterday how excited she is for the Masen project cause we've never had one in Washington State." Rosalie McCarty was a passionate soul, just as workaholic as Alice. The difference between the two was Alice enjoyed a lazy day every once in a while. Rose lived for two things: work and her husband, Emmett.

Well, if one really took a close look into that, it was actually Emmett who lived for Rosalie. The man had been head over heels for her since day one. They met in college like Rosalie and Alice had. All three went to the University of Portland at the time. Rosalie for business, Alice for fashion, and Emmett for engineering. Rose was the link between them when she took an art class with Alice and a mechanical engineering elective with Emmett.

While Alice and Rosalie became best friends, Emmett and the blond were on and off again for five solid years until they tied the knot eight years ago. There wasn't a thing Emmett wouldn't do for Rosalie. When Alice and Rosalie's company really kicked off, he had been working part-time on a construction company. One week when their furniture provider didn't show up, Emmett dropped it all so he could solely assist them on anything, and never returned to his job.

They ran this fantastic home organization company that started off on social media and grew largely across the United States. Emmett was their handyman, basically. Went on to do the heavy lifting, installing the furniture they needed, even coffee runs. Anything the girls required, really. They were forever grateful to have him there running around their errands. And not many guys had the guts to quit their jobs to be their wife's employee. Especially one who was so successful as Rosalie.

Alice had met Jasper through her, as well. When the company started off at Alice's dorm, they had no idea it would be so big. The two were great friends, but only when they opened their first big office, Alice met Rosalie's family and Jasper. They all lived in Texas, away from Portland's harsh winters, but they all flew over to the office party.

Jasper was starstruck by Alice. He had heard plenty of her from his twin, for nearly five years, before they actually met. Rosalie had shown countless pictures, and Jasper had even seen a few on Facebook and Instagram. Still, nothing was like meeting her in person. Alice had an energy that drove Jasper to her. Of all people, the tallest guy and the smallest girl in the party spent the entire night chatting.

On the week that followed the event, the Hale Whitlock family spent their days sightseeing Portland with Rosalie, except for Jasper, who spent it with Alice.

Nothing romantic happened between them on that week, but they became incredibly close and exchanged numbers. After a month of endless nights talking to each other over the phone, Alice flew to Dallas to spend time with him.

It was the best two weeks Alice took off work (after their honeymoon). They were on the same page about the fact that they wanted to be together, but the distance still presented a problem.

No one was really expecting. Rosalie hadn't even planned to introduce the two of them that way. Alice and Jasper simply fell in love. For two years, they flew back and forth, Portland to Dallas, trying to get as much time together as they could fit in their schedules.

The company was thriving, and the women were always on the move, attending clients all over the US. At the same time, Jasper and Alice maintained their long distant relationship. Both of them were clearly miserable away from each other for so long. When Alice came back to one of her trips, three years ago, to find Jasper and his bags waiting for her, she didn't know he would be staying for good.

He proposed to her that same day, and exactly a year later, they married.

They had been married for two years now, and life couldn't be better. Surely it had its bumps along the way. Alice still traveled a lot, but it was soothing to come home to her librarian husband.

Jasper had been a bookworm from childbirth, but history and war books held a special place in his heart. He worked a job at the Public Library and hosted a weekly history book club. Alice would often stop by the library to pick him up for lunch and just watch him for a while. Glasses on his nose, browsing titles with eagerness. She thought it was the sexiest thing in the world.

Alice loved books, but not with such passion as Jasper did.

"So, what are our plans for the day?" She asked as Jasper relaxed back by her side. She had just taken a sip of the drink, and her lips tasted like pumpkin spice when Alice learned to kiss his mouth. "Thanks for the coffee, my love."

"No problem." Jasper decided that was his favorite taste, her lips and pumpkin spice, so he bent to kiss them again. "I thought we could do your favorite scheme. Cuddle by the fireplace, watch something on Netflix."

"You could read me a book, too."

"I do like the sound of that." He smirked and added, "But only if you'll make us your shepherd's pie later."

Alice beamed, sipping on the coffee and nodding. "I can do that, yeah. I've been _craving_ it like crazy too."

With her note on the craving, Jasper immediately reached over between them, caressing the bump that had been growing now for six months.

"How is the back pain this morning?" He questioned, always so endearingly concerned for her well being.

"Let's just say I'm glad twins skip a generation?" Alice laughed amusedly. They had agreed on not finding out the gender, but they had to be sure if they were having twins or not. Alice's stomach always seemed extremely large for the regular mommy bump. Still, the doctors had told her it could be because she was a petite woman who was carrying a giant's baby, basically.

"A massage is in order then."

"I could use a massage." She nodded, and Jasper was already placing his drink down.

He climbed behind Alice, his long legs settling along with hers—that folded on her front. Jasper ran his hand along her spine, making his wife immediately sigh in satisfaction. She felt a chill, even fully covered with sweatpants and cozy reindeer socks. It wasn't _really_ due to the cold, but she still pulled the covers over their legs. Even with the heater, it was chilly indoors.

His fingers worked the knots on her back, moving up and down, massaging those tight areas on her lower back. She was letting the smallest moans and groans escape, utterly content to have such a great husband.

"I love you." She sighed at some point, making Jasper chuckle. He leaned over to plant a kiss on her shoulder, and then one on her cheek. "If you keep on doing that nice massage, we might not make it to the living room." It was no news that her libido had been over the top this trimester. Still, Jasper and Alice never really had a problem with that matter even before the baby.

"I love you, too." His arms wrapped around her figure, holding her close to him. "Maybe that's my plan all along."

"Bribing me with coffee and massages, I see… Are the roads even closed?" Alice mused, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Does it matter, really?" He laughed, leaning to kiss her then.

"Nope, not really." She delved more profoundly on the kiss, but they were interrupted by her phone.

"I'll bet you a hundred bucks that it's Rosalie." Jasper rolled his eyes and reached over for the device, handing it to her.

Alice looked at the caller ID and laughed, picking up the call. "Hey, Rose."

" _Man, I can't believe the roads are closed!"_

"Yeah, Jazz was just telling me."

" _We have to call the client to let her know we probably won't be making it there for a few days. We could always get a flight tomorrow or after, but I would rather us drive with our equipment and crew._ "

"I mean, Bella sounded super nice on the phone, I'm sure she'll understand we can't drive or fly to Forks in these conditions. We'll make it when the weather has cleared."

" _Perfect. I'll call Bella and set up a phone meeting then?_ "

"Yeah, sure. Or we could do a Zoom call with her and she can share some of her wishes for the baby closet." Jasper rested his head on her shoulder, an admiring smile set across his lips as he waited.

" _Aren't you just_ dying _to organize a baby closet? I swear, you remember that's all I wanted to do when I was carrying Luke._ "

"Oh, I know, I'm so excited to do a baby closet! Gonna give me some ideas here."

" _Don't come with your ideas, I'm doing your baby's closet."_

"No, definitely not letting you do my baby's room on your own—"

" _You did Luke's by yourself._ "

"Well, it's different, I'm me." The two women shared a laugh. "Anyway, set up the time with Bella and let me know. Jazz won't be working today, so we'll catch up on some shows and some books."

" _Alright, I'll call her and let you know._ "

"Kay, love you. Bye." As she hung up, Alice leaned her head against her husband's.

"Busy day still, huh?" He asked, pecking her cheek.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Course not, babe. We can do what we planned in between the meetings." He leaned over to peck her nose when she gazed at him, still hugging her from behind.

"I have a few hours until the meeting, so here's a thought…" Jasper knew well that devious smile on his wife's lips.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you go run us a warm bath?"

"Mhm, I _do_ like the sound of that, but I thought we weren't really _leaving_ the bed for now." Jasper's taunt made Alice move off her spot. She kneeled up and turned around, so she was facing him instead, the bump settled between them. Luckily it hadn't yet grown to the stage she couldn't straddle his legs like she had done so idly.

"We _could_ take a bath together and…" Alice leaned over, so her lips were brushing against Jasper's ear, "… you know how slippery it can get."

"A bath it is."

"You're so easily persuaded." She beamed with the happiest laughter.

"I'm a man of simple pleasures."

They kissed again, between chuckles this time.

"Bathtub sex isn't really the definition of _easy_ , you know?" Alice teased.

"Ma'am, so naughty! I thought we were merely taking an innocent bath together."

" _Innocent_ is not what I'm feeling between us, Jasper."

The room was soon filled with their silly and absurdly in love giggles and smooches.

"Alright, I'll go get the water running. Wait for you in there, Mrs. Whitlock." He told her at last, kissing her on more time deeply before he let her crawl out of his lap.

"See you there, Mr. Whitlock."

As he watched Alice climb out of bed, coffee mug in hand, winter pajamas on, and a messy hair, Jasper decided maybe he didn't hate the snow that much. After all, it was on snowy days like these that he could see how lucky he was to have Alice.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I've been obsessed with The Home Edit's Instagram and Netflix show???


End file.
